1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable signal detector and a connectorized communication cable using the cable signal detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data centers etc., the connection of communication cables such as LAN (local area network) cables may be changed in accordance with layout change, displacement or addition of information communication device such as a server or hub.
Some information communication devices are provided with a connection check lamp for checking the connection of communication cable.
An information communication device has also proposed in which the connection of a communication cable is monitored by detecting the insertion and removal of the connector of the communication cable (see, e.g., JP-B-5274671).